Peanut Butter Cat
by wildlife24
Summary: Sasha and Connie are up late eating peanut butter. When suddenly a wild sword fight breaks out. A few mishaps later, the cat is covered in peanut butter. Happy Thanksgiving guys! Cute fluffy SashaxConnie with an appearance from Armin, Mikasa, Levi, and Eren


"Just think In a few hours It'll be Thanksgiving. Then I can eat all the food Armin can make." Sasha wiped at the drool escaping down her chin.

"I still say we shouldn't be forced to help make it. The game is going to be on and we'll miss it." Connie popped another cracker in his mouth and started spreading peanut butter onto another cracker.

Sasha and Connie have made it a ritual to meet up in the middle of the night for a midnight snack. After hunting down something simple to munch on, they sit in the center of the kitchen floor to enjoy their snack. Sasha scooped some peanut butter onto her spoon and licked it thoughtfully.

Just as Connie started to eat the cracker he had been working on, Sasha spread peanut butter across his nose. He crossed his eyes to stare at the smudge. Sasha laughed at his futile attempt to lick the peanut butter from its spot on his pointy nose. He smiled and Narrowed his eyes at her.

Sasha pushed her long thick hair out of her face. "You do realize this could, quit possibly, more than likely, mean war?" Connie held his peanut covered cracker up and smirked mischievously.

Sasha giggled but quickly jumped up to run away. Connie grabbed the spoon she had and scooped up some peanut butter and followed after her. The spoon was extremely long and wide, so he almost had the whole jar on the one spoon full. When Connie reached her she had found another spoon just like his. Thus they started sword fighting, Connie struggling not to drop the peanut butter.

With a quick swipe Sasha managed to swipe half of the peanut butter on Connie's spoon. Connie smirked and made a hook with one hand and squeezed an eye closed. "Aye, well played Darlin'." He said in a pirate-like voice.

With a quick jab forward Connie had nearly gotten Sasha right in the stomach with his peanut buttery sword; However, Sasha was too quick and dodged. As good as her move was Connie took note that it had put her in a bad position. She had jumped back into the corner of the kitchen. Connie laughed evilly as he approached her.

"Nowhere to run now lassie." Sasha made a face of panic and looked around frantically. Suddenly she felt something fluffy and warm at her feet. With a gentle lift of her leg she skillfully lifted the family cat up and tossed the spoon to grab the cat. Connie raised an eye and stopped his approach. Sasha laughed evilly now.

"Ah, tis my secret weapon." She and Connie had definitely watched too many pirate movies. She stroked the grumpy looking cat. Mikasa and Armin had brought him home as a stray and conned Levi into keeping him. The poor cat loved Levi even though Levi was constantly taking a vacuum cleaner to him. Even though the cat loved Levi more than everyone else, he still enjoyed everyone's company, except for one.

Narrowing his eyes suspiciously Connie took a stance preparing for a retreat or an attack. ""You wouldn't dare." The cat never so much as showed it's claws, not even to clean them. Unless Connie's face just so happen to be around.

Sasha let out a small giggle before she pushed out her arms and released the cat. There was a long yowl as the cat flew through the air and then finally landing on Connies head. Connie let out a scream as the cat hissed and latched onto his face. He foaght and ran around falling on the ground and yanking at the cat. Sasha thought she was going to die of laughter.

When Connie finally ripped the cat from his face, the cat disappeared and he was left on the ground breathing heavily with his hand against his heart. "That was too mean. Your mean." Connie glared at Sasha.

"Me? Mean? Just 'cause a lady knows how to defend herself, doesn't make her mean." Connie smirked at her failure of an attempt to sound like a southern belle.

There was a faint yowl and both turned to where it came from. Connie was the first to burst into laughter at the sight, with Sasha a close second. There was a gob of Peanut butter on the cats head causing the cat to become unbalanced as it tried to walk. He shook his head only managing to spread it throughout his fur further.

Sasha and Connie were in hysterics and were falling over each other as the laughed themselves into tears. Then the light suddenly flicked on and both suddenly straightened. Connie hid his spoon behind his back and Sasha offered a small wave and nervous smile.

"Levi, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin stood at the Kitchen door way looking around. "What are you two doing in here? It's freaking three in the morning!" Eren said rubbing his eyes sleepily.

We heard Connie screaming and figured that we may want to come check on him." Armin explained as he saw the tipped over jar of peanut butter on the ground. He bent down to pick it up and almost fell over as the cat bounded towards him suddenly.

The cat still covered in peanut butter ran straight to Levi and tried loving on him but was kicked across the room only to come running back. Levi growled and looked up at the two nervously trying to hide behind each other. "What the living hell is this? Did you fuck nuggets really cover the cat in peanut butter?"

Connie shrugged and smiled. "Well Sasha was hungry." Connie laughed and Sasha stamped his foot.

"Hey Connie you have Peanut butter on your nose." Eren said tapping his own nose to show about where it was. Connie quickly wiped it away and laughed nervously.

Levi growled at the cat and it mewed back. He glared up at the two jokesters and sighed heavily. "You two are going to decided whether or not you're going to bathe the cat or shave it, and then once that's done, your both going to clean the kitchen to it mother fucking sparkles. Got it?"

Sasha and Connie moaned and drooped their shoulders. Eren, Armin, and Mikasa turned to leave, not particularly awake enough to stop Levi from torturing their friends. Eren started laughing loudly and waved good bye to Connie and Sasha.

"Go blow yourself Eren!" Connie yelled after them. Sasha pulled on his shirt so Connie would lean his ear towards her.

"He doesn't have to, he has someone else for that." Both started sniggering until they remembered the glaring raven before them.

$$$Yup, I'm actually pretty proud of this. I wrote this during English class after drawing Marco on the board with "Praise Freckle Jesus" on the board. A lot of kids wondered what on earth I was on. On the stuffing side, Happy Turkey day! Be safe and love you guys!

_**CHALLENGE:**_ I wanna know what you're thankful for this year. But here's what makes it challenging, you have to write it backwards. Why do this stupid challenge you ask? Because it would make my day.$$$


End file.
